All's Fair In Love and War
by Yamamuri Sadako
Summary: Zim backstabs his own planet for one reason....
1. Sentenced

All is Fair in Love and War  
  
A/N: I'm depressed.... I write when I'm sad. This is a Gaz/Zim thing. Anyone like Sheryl Crow?  
  
Gaz stared at the carnage around her. Buildings were now in ruins, flames seemed to erupt from the ground itself. Bodies littered the streets.... She ran up and down the streets searching... searching for someone. Suddenly, she tripped over something and gasped. Dib's body lay near a pile of rubble. A hole torn through his chest. Gaz sobbed in realization. Her brother was dead. A black-gloved hand was on her shoulder. It was Zim.  
  
"Gaz, I'm so sorry!" Zim said. He meant it, he had to get her to understand that he was sorry.  
  
Gaz glared daggers, she was going to kill the Irken in front of her.  
  
"How could you do this?! You told me you weren't going to conquer this planet!" yelled Gaz angerly.  
  
Zim looked very taken aback.  
  
"I'm not! I made a deal with your brother-" Zim started.  
  
"Who is know lying on the ground DEAD!!" Gaz hissed. " You killed him! Killed him just so you could enslave us all!"   
  
Zim sighed, he HAD to make Gaz see the real truth.  
  
"Gaz, no! Listen to me! I was going to conquer this planet-but-now- now I can't...." Zim stopped, sighed again and continued. "There's one thing about this planet I love."   
  
Gaz looked angery and helpless. Her eyes glowed with flames of hate.  
  
"What is it then? What do you know about love?!"  
  
Zim looked pained at these words. He looked down at Gaz, seeing her cradling the body of her dead brother in her arms. He couldn't tell her.... She would never belivie him....She didn't deserve to know.  
  
Slowly, his eyes regained their look of crazed-ill-wittedness. He turned, and whispered,  
  
"Invaders need no one."  
  
Something fell from his hand as he walked away.   
  
Gaz turned. She found a crumpled piece of paper, written in messy yet readable hand, it was written on a burnt piece of paper. Gaz read the message.  
  
"I'm not what you think. I may not be human, but I know what love is. My kind are taken to planets were they don't need to learn how to love. I didn't kill your brother. I'll not be an annoyance to you any longer....." As Gaz continued, she noticed that the paper was wet- as though with tears.  
  
"Gaz... I love you...."  
  
As the note continued, it looked as though Zim had wrote it as he was talking to her, she felt that she had been too hard on him.  
  
"I'm as alone as you...."  
  
Gaz took the note and threw it into a pile of burning embers. She gently laid the body of her brother on the ground.  
  
* I think I met my match again  
Standing round the candlelight...*  
  
Gaz then set off in a dead sprint toward Zim's house, which was the only building on the block that wasn't harmed. She kicked open the door, and ran sobbing into Zim's arms.  
  
* In the middle of this blizzard  
You stood and melted all the ice..*   
  
"Zim," she sobbed, "I'm sorry, I made a terrible mistake!"  
  
Zim's eyes were wide the whole time. He gently rubbed her back. Gaz looked at him and sniffed.   
  
"It's all right." Zim coaxed. "You're safe here."  
  
* It's only love  
It's only love  
If only love comes round again...*   
  
"Zim, I- I had to burn your note."  
  
Zim nodded sadly.  
  
"Yes, my people have a list of every single Human on this planet. If they found out about us- we'd both be killed." he said, wishing it wasn't so.  
  
* It will have been worth the ride  
You were master of so many  
Savior to none....*  
  
Gaz stoped crying and Zim went to the kichen and appeared with a cup of strong tea.   
  
"Here," he said, he turned on the TV. A movie played, it was Titanic.  
  
* I waged all of my hopes so plenty on you  
Now look what I've become  
Sometimes lonely is not just a word  
But faces I have known  
And if you see me  
Could you free me with a smile  
So I can let go?*  
  
Gaz's mind reeled, she kept on thinking of seeing the body of her brother, the gapping hole in his chest. She looked at Zim, he wasn't in his disguise, but she didn't care, she liked him better this way. Suddenly, she kissed him.  
  
Zim's antenne curled slightly. then he opened his eyes.  
  
"HELLO!!" he screamed, he backed away. "I mean-uh- my Tallest- wuh- wuh- what brings you here- now..."  
  
Red and Purple stared in shock.  
  
Zim and Gaz were going to die. 


	2. Togather Forever

All's Fair in Love and War   
  
Chapter II: Togather Forever  
  
A/N: Yay! Second chappy! It's dark and the rateing went up for suicide. I make Gaz sing!  
  
The Tallest stared in shock. Red grabbed Zim by the antenne.  
  
"DEATH!" he called. Purple took Gaz by the hair and left with Red to the prison ship.  
  
Zim and Gaz were thrown into a prison cell. Red pulled out a blaster. He aimmed at Gaz.  
  
"Pathetic Human." he muttered, then pulled the trigger. Zim shoved Gaz out of the way, taking the shot. He fell to the ground.  
  
"NO!!!" Gaz screamed. The Tallest only smirked and walked away.   
  
Zim rolled onto his back, blood flowing from the wound in his side. He gasped slightly. Gaz knelt down by him.  
  
"Gaz-"  
  
Gaz gently kissed him.  
  
"You're going to be all right Zim." she whipered.  
  
Zim smiled slightly, then grimaced in pain.  
  
"Gaz, you-know- I'm as good as-dead..." he choked.   
  
"Shhh." Gaz whispered. She began singing.  
  
"* Maybe this is forever forever fades away  
Like a rocket ascending into space  
Could you not be sad  
Could you not brake down  
After all I won't let go  
  
+CHORUS:   
Until you're safe and sound  
Until your safe and sound  
There's beauty in release  
There's no one left to please  
But you and me+  
  
I don't blame you for quitting   
I know you really try  
If only you could hang on through the night  
I don't want to be lonely  
I don't want to be scared  
All our friends are waiting there  
  
+CHORUS:  
Until you're safe and sound  
Until you're safe and sound  
There's beauty in release  
There's no one left to please  
But you and me+  
  
(Until you're safe and sound)  
  
Feel like I could've held on  
Feel like I could've let go  
Feel like I could've helped you  
  
(Until you're safe and sound)  
  
Feel like I could've changed you  
Feel like I could've held you  
Feel like I could've hurt you  
  
(Until you're safe and sound)  
  
Feel like I was a stranger  
Feel like I was an angel  
Feel like I was a hero  
Feel like I was a zero  
Feel like I could've changed you  
Feel like I could've healed you  
Feel like I could have saved you  
Feel like I should've heard you  
Feel like I could've moved you  
Feel like I could've changed you  
Feel like I could've healed you  
Feel like I should've heard you  
Feel like I could've loved you  
Feel like I could've loved you  
Feel like I really loved you   
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I could've saved you   
Feel like I could've saved you   
Feel like I could've saved you *"  
  
At the last line, Zim died. Gaz, heart-broken, took the fallen blaster in her hand. She put it to her head and pulled the trigger.  
  
A/N: I'm depressed! I should see the doctor about this!! 


End file.
